


Like I’m Dyin’

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Demon Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural, demon dean - Fandom, demon!dean - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Fingering, Fluff, SPN AU Challenge, Smut, a moment of non-con which is resolved, breath play, mrs_squirrel_chester_Album_Fanfiction_Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Small town singer Dean Winchester suddenly becomes a Vegas rockstar. Will his girlfriend be able to get back the simple man he once was?





	Like I’m Dyin’

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @bulletcrossbow’s AU Challenge, mine is Rockstar. Also for @mrs-squirrel-chester’s Album Challenge. D.D. by The Weeknd. I figured this was my perfect opportunity to combine my fav version of Dean with my fav version of Jensen. So I give you, Rockstar Demon!Dean in leather
> 
> Update: This story no longer contains images or song lyrics due to someone on AO3 reporting abuse. But the story shall carry on in accordance to AO3's strict rules and regardless of anonymous petty unkindness. No one can stop my love for writing.

Hyattsville was a small town in western Kansas, known for it’s ‘ _biggest hay bale in America_ ’ tourist trap and a former high school beauty queen turned national news anchor. I met the Winchester brothers one evening when I was getting coffee at a shop in town. They were singing at open mic night- the younger brother playing guitar as the older brother sang. He had an amazing, sultry voice that sent shivers down my arms. And the fact that he was absolutely gorgeous didn’t hurt either.

I hired them to sing at my bar every Friday night. The brothers started to develop a following, which meant I made more profit from drinks and food sales. Fridays became known as _Winchesters Night_ around town, and soon I had to book them for a second show on Saturdays.

Sam and Dean always stayed after their set, drinking beer and visiting with the regulars. It also gave Dean a chance to network and sell his business during the warmer months. He owned the only local pest control company in town, which was very profitable. Sam was the high school history teacher, where he had met his girlfriend Sarah who was the art teacher. The four of us quickly became good friends, and soon I realized I was falling hard for Dean.

One night he stepped up to the microphone, almost bashfully as his eyes swept the room. That dangerous, charming grin appeared on his face and he closed his eyes as he sang the first few lines of a song I’d never heard him perform before. I sighed with adoration as he swayed to the music; Sam’s guitar accompaniment was smooth and beautiful. 

The crowd cheered for him quietly, hoots and hollers occasionally blending with his deep voice. I swayed to the song along with him, my desire for him becoming something stronger. Ignoring my tasks and running the bar for a few minutes, I stared at Dean, wishing he knew I was his small town fangirl he could come home to. Dean’s eyes opened and with a smile he looked directly at me as he sang.

 _Boy, don't you worry...you'll find yourself_  
_Follow you heart and nothing else_

I couldn’t help but grin as I watched him throw himself into the words, closing his eyes and tipping his head back with the final note. He was beautiful, kind, and funny with epic green eyes and a body I wanted to feel wrapped around me. Sarah looked over at me as the song ended. She pushed a lock of her curled chestnut hair out of her eyes, and leaned towards me.

“You know he feels the same way, right?”

I stared back at her in disbelief. “Seriously?”

She laughed, lifting her glass to clink against mine. “Yes, seriously. That man is crazy about you.”

I took a sip of my drink and looked back to the stage. Dean was watching me, those brilliant eyes observing my every move. I blinked nervously and looked away, my heart beating wildly and my hands shaking. I hadn’t realized it until then- I was completely in love with Dean Winchester.

After their set Dean and Sam came to sit at the bar, accepting cold beers and praise for their performance.

“I’ve never heard you sing that song before.” I said to them both, my eyes only on Dean’s. “I love that song.”

He smiled before taking a swig of his beer. “I was hoping you’d like it.”

We just stared at each other, both smitten and unsure of what to do next. Sam cleared his throat, Sarah smacking him on the arm for interrupting us. It drew us out of our trance, and I looked to Sam.

“Whiskey?”

It was a good night. Profitable and busy. My second bartender kept busy with the random one-time guests while I waited on my regulars, the boys, and Sarah. All night Dean and I flirted. I grew impatient and disappointed when I was called away from him, my employee telling me we were out of plastic keg cups.

I went in the backroom for more cups and plastic barware. I didn’t know Dean had followed me until I turned around and fell into his arms and against his muscular chest.

“Oh shit, sorry.” I giggled as I stepped back. “What’re you doing back here?”

He didn’t say anything, taking the cups out of my hand and setting them on a shelf. My shoulders shook slightly as I realized how close his perfect pink lips were. And when he looked down at me I forgot how to breathe. I’d never noticed the faint flickers of bronze in his olive green eyes. I had stared at them a million times. But never this close.

My eyelids fluttered shut as he kissed me tentatively. A simple first kiss, like we were teenagers figuring out how. He pulled away and looked at me for a few seconds. Dean grinned and pulled me against him, our second kiss much more passionate as we wrapped our arms around each other. The little moans he made when we kissed deeper sent a rush of lust to my core. I wanted to be the reason he made those noises louder and more often.

After 10 minutes we stopped making out, my head resting on his beating chest. I sighed and closed my eyes, happy to be wrapped in his arms.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for months.” Dean said into my hair, hugging me tight.

“I’m glad you did it finally.” I grinned and kissed him once more before grabbing the cups and leading him back to the bar.

“You could’ve done it too.” He teased as threw his arm over my shoulder.

“I liked it better this way.”

Sam started to laugh when we came back out front.

“What?” I asked as Dean slid back onto his stool next to Sarah.

“Ummm, honey.” Sarah pointed at my white t-shirt. There were green marks all over it the size of fingerprints.

I looked down and back at my ass, sighing with dismay to see there were marks on my shorts too.

“Table chalk?” I asked Dean. He started laughing and looked down at his fingers, noticing the faint green stain from the green chalk used on the pool cues.

Sam grinned as Sarah intertwined her fingers with his. “Anything you guys want to tell us?”

I smiled and continued stocking the plastic cups, not saying a word. Dean was staring at me when I looked up.

“Yeah. I think I’m in love with our boss.”

* * *

 Things moved quickly from there. Sam and Dean started to tour around the state on Saturdays, Sarah in tow. I moved into Dean’s house, running the bar and scheduling appointments for the pest control business. Sarah and I grew close, quickly becoming like sisters as we spent so much time together. And on Friday nights the four of us were always at my bar together- the boys practicing new songs, convincing us girls to join them for _Sweet Caroline_ , and living the life as small town rock stars.

It was a sweet life of days of business success and nights of endless kisses. Dean was the best lover I’d ever had. Of course being in love with him made the sex the best ever, but when I was in his arms I felt safe and protected, able to let go and know he’d always be there to hold me tight and kiss me until I was breathless.

Late one Saturday night I woke up to him crawling into bed in the dark.

“What time is it?”

“2:30AM.”

“It’s so late.’ I yawned and turned on my side, watching him undress.

“Sorry to wake you, love. We thought about staying at a hotel, but I wanted to come home to be with you.” Dean pulled the white sheet away from his side of the bed and crawled into bed, opening his arms to me. I quickly found my place; the nook of his shoulder where my head fit perfectly, the soft skin of his tummy where my arm stretched across. His strong arms tightened around me, and he sighed deeply as he kissed the top of my head.

“Thanks for coming home.” I said, reclining my neck back so I could look into his eyes.

“Thanks for being my home.”

His kiss that followed was like our first. Chaste, sweet, building. That was one of the things I loved the most about Dean. Yes, sometimes it was a mad dash to get into bed and fuck each other senseless. But other times, most of the time, it was hours of kisses, touches, and trusted pleasure that I’d only ever dreamt of before him. His kisses made me feel alive while his devotion kept me safe.

With a quiet groan his arms moved to my sides and Dean rolled on top of me. His hips waved slowly with mine, my legs stretching open so he could relax between them. I whimpered as his erection moved against my panty-clad core. Slow grinding and long kisses built until we were both moaning into each other’s mouths, his pre-cum dripping onto my wet panties.

We didn’t need words. Dean rolled onto his hip to pull down his boxers, while I grabbed the edge of my panties and pushed them down my legs. Dean’s fingers slipped under my shirt- an old concert shirt of his- and then pulled it over my head, his hands returning to my breasts as the fabric fell discarded to the floor.

Our lips and tongues moving in symphony again as his palms cupped my breasts, his fingers trailing across the mounds until my nipples stood at attention, begging for his mouth. He didn’t disappoint as he leaned down and circled the erect nubs with his tongue, teasing and sucking long enough until he heard the needy whine he was waiting for. My hips lifted in the air as my body asked for more.

Dean’s hips pushed against mine once more, our need grew too strong. Slowly he sunk into me, both of us moaning as his hard cock filled me deep. Before moving again he trailed kisses across my cheeks, his lips meeting mine again. His body moved with mine, every part of us letting go as we made love in the dark.

As he brushed across my g-spot I moaned his name loudly, prompting him to open his eyes and look into mine, our faces inches from each other. I nodded, confirming he’d found my sweet spot again. Dean groaned and thrusted deeper, both of us reacting with hard kisses and explicit noises as we raced faster towards our orgasms. I panted underneath him, the pleasure building in my core. I shuddered once and then came with a cry, pulling Dean down with me as he groaned my name and came deep inside me.

For a few minutes we laid there, his face still tucked into my shoulder and my arms and legs tight around him. With a sigh he leaned up on his elbows, easing out of me as he fell onto the bed. I rolled into his arms again, kissing his hands as they circled me.

“Thanks for coming home. I love you.” I said softly, closing my eyes with a happy sigh.

Dean smiled and kissed the top of my head before closing his own eyes. “I love you more.”

It was a quaint life, but we were happy. We had everything we needed, and now everything we’d ever wanted. It was perfect. Just a small town dream.

But nothing is perfect and dreams don’t last forever.

* * *

 One night I panicked when Dean didn't come home. I called Sam, doing my best to stay calm.

“Is Dean with you guys? I haven't heard from him and he didn't come home.” I stated, focusing on the facts.

“I haven’t either.” Sam replied. “He told me he was dealing with some stuff, but I thought you guys had a fight or something.”

“No,” I replied, a sick feeling of dread coming over me. Dean would never leave town without telling Sam or I. I called his employees, who said they hadn’t heard from him. I thought about calling Ellen and John, the boys’ parents, but I didn’t know them well.

“Sam, can you call your parents? Maybe he’s there.” I asked.

“Already did. Sarah and I are going to the police station and file a missing person's report. Can you go by his shop? See if there’s anything there?” Sam sounded worried, which made me panic further. It was serious if Sam was worried.

I confirmed I would and that I’d call him if I found anything. But there was nothing abnormal. The shop was the same as always. Nothing suspicious inside. But parked behind the shop was Betty, Dean’s prized blue ‘67 Impala.

I set my hand on Betty’s shiny hood to collect myself, as the ground seemed to sway below me. He would never have left her behind. He loved that car, quite possibly more than me. Dean would never just leave. Something was wrong and I let myself imagine the worst.

On Friday evening Sam showed up to the bar early. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked shaken. I hadn’t slept much myself in the last 72 hours and knew the same feeling of despair.

“He’s still not back?” Sam asked as he sat down. He asked even though he knew I would’ve called had I found out anything new about Dean’s whereabouts. I shook my head silently as I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured three fingers for us each, hissing as a strong sip burned down my throat.  

“Where the hell is he, Sam?” I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to relieve the pressure of the migraine that had been haunting me. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I don’t know.” Sam downed his drink then looked around the bar. “But obviously we’re not performing tonight. I can’t play without him.”

I nodded and looked around at the regular Friday crowd. I took a deep breath and walked up the stage, rolling my eyes as one of the older guys whistled at me.

“Hey y’all.” I said into the microphone. “Bad news, the Winchesters won’t be performing tonight.”

‘Awwws’ and a few joking ‘Boos’ replied.

“Next round is on me though.” I stated and then walked off the stage to some low-hearted cheers.

Sam opened up his laptop and set it on the bartop. “I’m going to keep looking until we find him. I won't stop, not until we get him back. I want you to know that. We’re not giving up.”

I nodded, touching his shoulder in a silent thank you, and then went to distract myself for a few minutes with drink orders.

Three more weeks passed. I had cried myself to sleep so many nights that I couldn’t cry anymore. I felt numb like I was barely conscious. Every interaction with anyone other than Sam and Sarah seemed fake, like I was absent from everything except my grief. I knew that although neither Sam nor Sarah was saying it, we had all concluded that Dean must be dead. There was no way he would’ve just left or be gone that long without telling Sam or I where he was.

A Thursday morning three weeks later Sam showed up at the house with a folded newspaper in his shaking hand. He didn’t say a word, just thrust the paper in my hands and went to sit on the couch, his head in his hands.

“What's this?” I asked. I opened the paper to see it was a Vegas entertainment magazine. “What the hell is this, Sam?”

“Look at the picture.” He grumbled.

I turned the page and gasped. Somehow, strangely, Dean was on the glossy cover.

“Come see a real rock show with _‘Lean Mean Dean’_ Winchester, every weeknight at 9pm except Sundays.” I read aloud.

“What the fuck?” I asked again. “What is this? Is he like a Vegas rock star or something?”

“I guess.” Sam replied, pushing a piece of hair out of his eyes. He stood and took the paper from me gently. “We need to go. We have to go find out what happened to him.”

“Okay.” I replied. But I didn’t move. My legs felt frozen in place, anchoring me to a moment of relief that Dean was alive but also fear that he’d left me. This whole time we had dread that Dean had died somewhere all alone and now he was a Vegas rock show headliner? My relief mixed with fear and confusion as I looked to Sam for direction.

“Pack a bag. I’ll go get Sarah and we’ll come back for you. We can be there by Saturday night.”

* * *

 Thirty hours later we rolled into Vegas.

As we entered the club we scanned the low-lit room. People were milling around, an excited energy as they awaited the main act. Blondes in tight halters tops brushed past us as they hurried up to the stage hand in hand. Stage lights flashed across the room as the band came out and started to warm up.

I saw him first. Waving at his fans from the wings of the stage, leaning over to let a girl kiss his cheek. His hair was longer, and the expensive black leather jacket was new. From 50 yards away I could see the handsome smile I knew, except now it was twisted. His smile was evil. This looked like my Dean, but it wasn’t him.

I smacked Sam’s arm to get his attention. He turned, and his eyes lit up momentarily. A flash of panic crossed his face as his eyes narrowed in realization of the same fears I had. Sarah’s arm wrapped around my waist as I swayed, her strength holding me up as it had for the weeks Dean had been gone. The three of us stared up in disbelief, watching him feed the crowd his winks and grins, even licking his lower lip as he looked at the women in the front row screaming for his attention.

Dean -this Dean- walked across the stage to the cheers and screams of the crowd. A woman towards the front yelled “I love you!” and blew him kisses, which he pretended to catch. His charming smirk and swaggering hips exuded sex appeal as he greeted the band and gave a little wave to the crowd. He turned to the microphone and nodded, and the band began the intro of the song.

People were enamored as he sang the first verse, his voice velvety and rough. My jaw dropped. Dean was amazing now. No inhibitions, complete confidence, and a body that just screamed sex. I couldn’t help but crave him as he sang on that Vegas stage, bright lights flashing behind him.

He swayed with the music, grinning at the crowd and his band. Dean tilted his head back as he sang a higher note, the crowd feeding his illusions. His audience was enamored as the sultry tones of his beautiful voice mesmerized us all. When he opened his eyes he looked across the crowd straight at me, his beautiful green eyes somehow changed to black.

I stumbled backwards in shock. The people behind me grunted their annoyance, and Sam pulled me to my feet.

“Did you see his eyes?” I shouted over the music.

Sam nodded, his eyes still wide and scared as he looked up at his older brother with astonishment. Sarah and I looked up at Sam, no idea what to say or do. He took our hands and lead us out of the auditorium, all three of us taking huge breaths of fresh air in the bustling lobby.

“Sam?” I screeched. “What’s wrong with him?”

Sam shook his head furiously, frustrated and upset. “I don’t know. Something bad.”

Tears began to silently fall down my cheeks. “What? How?”

Sarah’s hands tightened around my waist as my knees threatened to give out again. We stumbled over to a leather bench, and I put my head between my knees, Sarah rubbing my back slowly.

“Sam.” Sarah watched her boyfriend, encouraging him to speak. “What should we do?”

Sam’s hand crossed his face as he tried to focus for a minute. “I don’t know what...we just have to find out.” Sam grunted as he looked helplessly through his phone, as if there was an explanation for someone having black eyes.

“I want to see him.” I announced. None of this seemed possible. But I’d seen his face. There was something wrong about Dean now. And I had to find out how to get him back.

Sam shook his head, “We need to figure out what’s wrong with him first.”

“I don’t care, Sam. I need to see him.”

Sam looked over at Sarah, who just shrugged and then nodded. “We’re going with you though.”

We loitered in the lobby until the concert was over. After bribing a security guard with a $50 bill, we headed backstage to try and find him. People were in various rooms, loud parties featuring alcohol and drugs. Fangirls everywhere. Sam led us through the hallway to the dressing rooms.

I gasped loudly as we came around the corner. Dean was leaning against the wall in the dimly lit hallway, a brunette wrapped around his waist as his mouth wreaked havoc against her’s. Her hands were underneath the fancy leather jacket, running all over a body that used to be only mine to touch. Tears filled my eyes as I saw him kissing another woman so passionately. He opened his black eyes as we approached and grinned as he dropped the groupie to her feet.

“Tell ya what, Donna-”

“It’s **Diana** ,” The thin wom an interrupted. “But I’ll be whatever you want. **I'm all yours tonight** .”

“Ok, well tell ya what. Go get your girlfriend, and we’ll have a great time tonight.” He slapped her ass as she shimmied away, prompting a giggle from the girl. She passed by me with a look of competition and disgust, her 4-inch spiked heels echoing as she walked away.

“What can I say? All the ladies want me.” Dean smirked, crossing his arms as he gazed at the three of us standing ten feet away.

I wanted to gag but I froze, staring at him until his eyes returned to their brilliant green. My heart had broken at his absence but this made me want to die.

“So what’s up? What brings you to Vegas?” Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the wall with a mocking leer. He was all of the swagger but none of the sweetness. All of the pain but none of the character. All of the evil and none of the good. I didn’t know the man standing in front of me.

“Dean.” I struggled to speak, the tears and pain overwhelming me. “What happened to you?”

Sam stretched his arms out in front of Sarah and I, ready to protect us should Dean come at us. Although I could tell from the slight shake of Sam’s arms that he wouldn’t know what to do if that happened.

Dean chuckled. “Well sweetheart, I got a new fabulous start. Don’t need any small town bullshit singing anymore. Not only can I sing like a rock star, but also I’m charming as fuck when I’m on stage. The people love me.”

His bragging was nasty, his chest puffed up as his hips sauntered towards us. Dean stopped, his legs spread, and crossed his leather-clad arms.

“Dean, what the hell are you?” Sam demanded. Sarah’s arm was still around my waist, keeping us upright behind Sam’s back. Tears streamed down my face as I saw Dean’s face change.

“I’m a demon.”

All three of us gasped as we watched him voluntarily flick his black pupils at us. My beautiful, silly, broken Dean had become this thing. An evil that looked like my best friend and lover but was cold and heartless inside.  

He grinned as his eyes went back to normal. “And personally, well I love this disease. I’m fucking amazing.”

“Dean, please. Come home with us.” My voice choked in my throat as I pleaded with him. “I love you. We love you. Please let us take you home.”

Dean laughed loudly, smacking his thigh with his hand. “Oh princess, why the hell would I do that? Nah, I’m done with settling for some small town life.”

“Dean!” I cried. “Please.”

He chuckled again. “Nope. No small town bitch either. No carrying my loser brother’s weight. No putting up with his weak girlfriend. No. You’ll never see me again.”

“We should go.” Sam’s voice was tight and angry, not taking his eyes off of his brother. We were reeling by his words, but somehow Sam and Sarah had the strength to move. Sarah dragged me away, her arms practically carrying me as Sam followed close behind, rushing us out of there and back to our hotel.

* * *

 I curled up on one of the beds, crying until I didn’t have any tears left. After months of this it was bewildering that I could still cry. Sarah was in the shower and Sam had gone to get food. I knew it was insane, but I needed to see Dean. I could still hear the water running so I wrote a note and stuck it on Sam’s laptop, telling him I’d be back soon.

When I reached the auditorium it was empty, a few people still milling around. A few of the band members were at the adjacent bar and I convinced them to tell me where Dean had gone.

Standing in front of Dean’s hotel room door, I reached up to knock, but stopped, letting my knuckles rest on the white wood. What the fuck was I doing? He’s not my Dean. He's evil.

Before I could step away the door opened, revealing Dean in jeans, boots, and a black t-shirt.

“Well, are you just gonna stand there?” He asked rudely, leaving the door ajar and walking back into the room.

I hesitantly looked around the room, relieved not to find **dirty Diana** , her girlfriend, or any other half dressed groupies. Dean grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the table and sat back onto the end of the King size bed. He took a long pull off the bottle and offered it to me.

I stepped forward and took it, closing my eyes momentarily as the fiery liquor flooded down my throat. I handed the bottle back to him with a strangled sigh.

“What do you want?”

“I...I came to see you because…” I didn’t know how to explain what I was feeling. “I want you to be who you used to be. I love you. You can’t be this...this thing.”

Dean chuckled and then took another drink. “Actually darlin’, I can.”

He got off the bed and put the bottle back on the table, slowly stalking towards me.

“What’s the real reason you’re here?”

My brow furrowed, anxiety building as he got closer. “Because I want to find a way to fix you. Because I love you.”

Dean continued towards me, softly stepping as if he was approaching a baby bird. “What if I don’t want to be fixed?”

“Please Dean, this is not the way for you. Let us try, we can find a way to save you.”

The closer he got to me, the more on edge I felt- but the terror and alarm was blending with arousal. I hated to admit it but this Dean was sexier than the one I loved. And I knew my Dean was in there somewhere. I had missed him for so long.

“Dean, stop.” I warned, putting my hand out against his firm chest. His chest was hot under my palm. I winced as he moved my arm out of the way, his fingers surely leaving bruises.

“Dean.” I whimpered, his body towering over mine.

“I never took you for a groupie, sweetheart.” Dean muttered, his nose nuzzling into my hair. He took a deep breath and then exhaled with a pleased sigh. “I can smell the fear on you. And you know what?”

“What?” I whispered, my arms straight at my side as adrenaline raised through my blood.

“You smell amazing. Makes me hard.”

I whimpered in fear and stepped back, but his arm was there and he kept me in his frame.

“Now, demon or not, I’d never force a girl to do anything she didn’t want to. But the new me, not only can I sing like a rock star- hell, I am a fucking rock star- I have heightened senses too.”

I looked up at him, relieved to see the emerald eyes I loved.

Dean continued. “I know that you’re scared, with all the adrenaline and fear running through your body.” His fingers splayed against my back and I closed my eyes at his touch. “But I can smell how much you want me too.”

I gulped and opened my eyes. I was terrified, because I knew he might snap my neck in a second. But I was also happy for the first time in months that I’d longed to feel his touch.

“So sweetheart, that leaves us with one question.” Dean stated, his arm tightening around me. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. “Do you want me to fuck you? Or should I let you go?”

I spoke before I had a second to rationalize. “Fuck me.”

Dean grinned and his eyes flashed black again. “I knew you were gonna say that.”

He lifted me into his arms, his hands squeezing my ass as he carried me to the bed and threw me down.

“Strip.” He told me as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, and dropped his jeans to the floor. He wasn’t wearing boxers, which was just another thing different from the real Dean.

I whipped off my clothes and fell back onto the bed, parting my legs as he climbed between them. His hands trailed from my shoulders down my body, widening my legs with his palms, before opening me up with three fingers.

“Jesus Christ.” I moaned, finally feeling his touch for the first time in months.

“You can call me whatever you want, sugar.” Dean sneered, a cocky grin on his face. “I have been called godlike.”

After a few minutes of foreplay Dean grabbed a condom from a half empty box on the nightstand. He rolled it on expertly and then leaned over me again, dragging my nipples between his teeth until I cried out in pain. He sunk on top of me, ramming inside me in one thrust. I cried out again, my pussy not used to the stretch of him hard and deep inside me so quickly.

Dean didn’t waste anytime chasing his orgasm, his thrusts hard and fast as he crudely grunted obscenities. I slipped my hand between us to rub my clit, the added stimulation helping me open up for him. I could feel his balls slapping against my ass as he fucked me deeper and harder. I moaned loudly, my fingers bringing me closer to the edge.

My pussy convulsed around him, prompting Dean to groan, even that sensual noise alarmingly darker.

“You’re getting close.” He told me, as if it was a command and not a fact. His scruff scratched against the side of my face as his head fell onto my shoulder for a moment, just a sliver of the intimacy I craved.

I nodded, another moan falling from my lips. My eyes fluttered closed as the fire built, and I knew we were both almost there. But my eyes shot open when I felt Dean’s hands wrap around my neck. I whined, reaching up to his hands to pull them away. He shook his head, pounding into me relentlessly. His fingers gripped a little tighter and I felt a new rush of fear.

“I’m not going to kill you.” Dean growled, his fingers still circling my neck. “Would’ve done that already.”

He tightened his fingers again, almost cutting off my air supply. I nodded an okay, realizing it was actually turning me on. He already had control, but the pressure and depleting oxygen tipped my orgasm to its last resistance.

When I looked into Dean’s eyes they were black. He saw me teetering on the edge of orgasm, so he loosened his hand. I came hard, him following me, as air rushed back into my lungs at the same time the tight coil snapped inside my core. I was screaming, not in pain but in pleasure.

When we were both coming down he rolled off of me onto the bed. We laid there for a few minutes catching our breath.

Dean sat up with a groan and looked at the clock on the bedside table. He looked down at me, his elbows bracing him against a pillow.

“So yeah, one last hurrah. That was good, thanks.”

“Seriously? That’s all you have to say?” I crossed my hands in front of my chest.

“What do you want me to say? I just fucked you. And awesomely, if I do say so myself. You should be saying thanks to me.’

I climbed out of the bed quickly and dressed. “I was an idiot to come here. To do this.”

“Awww, come on princess. You wanted it.” He chuckled, running his hand through his messy hair. “Besides, you’ve always been a good fuck. I do remember that.” He winked at me.

I was shaking as I pulled on my boots. “You know what Dean? I love you. The real you. And I thought you loved me...” I was starting to cry, the frustration building up as I glared at him. “I thought part of the real you was here somewhere. I want you to come home. Let us help you. Come back to me.” I knew it was my last plea and then I needed to run.

“Sorry, not interested. I’d rather be a rock star who parties all day and gets all the pussy I want. Even from a small town skank like you.”

I swung my hand up to slap him but his hand reached up and clinched my wrist tight. I cried as he twisted it at an awkward angle and pain shot through my bones.

“You should leave now. Sam will probably be pissed if I break your arm.”

He let go of me and I stumbled backwards, grabbing my purse and slamming the door behind me. I climbed in the elevator and started sobbing as the doors shut, the shame of my recent decision drowning in my devastation. With a whimper I put my fingers up to my lips. Tears covered my hand as I realized he hadn't kissed me once.

* * *

Back at the hotel I confessed everything to Sam and Sarah. Sam was furious with me for going there alone, for Dean hurting me. His face grew red with anger as he noticed the bruises forming on my neck.

“I’ll kill him.” Sam gingerly touched my arm where Dean had threatened to break it.

He loomed over me but I reached out and grabbed his hand. “Sam, no! I know where he is now. Please. Please help me save him.”

I buried my face in my hands and sobbed, my broken heart and wrecked body used by this demon that’d stolen the man I loved. “We just gotta get him home.”

Sam nodded, gesturing to his laptop. “I was, well researching online, and found something about black eyed demons. Apparently there are people than can cure him, like that do it for a living. Well at least the internet says there are.”

“Okay. So what, we take him to church?”

Sam took a deep breath. “I don’t know.”

Sarah suggested she stay behind just in case. We left her there, heading to Dean’s hotel where I’d just seen him an hour before.

Sam and I went in the back entrance of the hotel, sneaking through housekeeping and up the back staircase. When we reached Dean’s floor I signaled to Sam which door it was. Sam jimmied the lock open and pushed the door open slowly.

Inside the room it looked the same as it had before, except no Dean. We looked around and found no sign of where he had gone.

“Hey.” Sam beckoned me as he leaned over the little table. The empty whiskey bottle was there with a handwritten note tucked under the edge:

**_If you ever want to see me again, concert tickets are $75. Sam isn't invited._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
